warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= StarClan Kit Blank - For Approval Ugh, so not happy with this. I can't make these tiny kit blanks look good. ._. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 03:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC) The bodies look great but something about the expression makes them look incredibly sad. Maybe round the muzzle round up a bit or maybe tweak the whiskers? Unless they're supposed to look sad that is. Rumblefish Ash is back 00:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. I tried to fix it, but I think I just managed to make it even more deformed. Any chance I could get a redline for this? Because I can't seem to get this to look right. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:01, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I tried. Sorry it's not the best and probably not very helpful, but here are my suggested improvements. 23:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I made some tweaks. Right now, it's mostly the face I'm unhappy with, I just cannot get it to look right at all. I didn't want to add the smile you had because I want the expression to be neutral, maybe a little wistful and sad. Any idea how to get the anatomy of the face right? Because I just can't get it to look right. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:49, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I think the problem with the expression is that the pupils aren't drawn in. I was messing around and made an example (which is here if you're interested) which gives of the expression better. Prehaps makes the eyes on the male like the eyes on the female. And erase a few (like 2 or 3) pixels from the bottom of the leg facing us. It looks like it's slightly angled.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 04:31, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, the eyes still look weird to me. I'll tweak it a bit later. Also, would you mind tweaking your Queen blanks to also create non-pregnant queen blanks? No need to post them on the approval page, just make non-pregnant versions of your blank and post them under "non pregnant queen.long/short.female.png". Jayie Unwritten words~ 08:49, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Done and done. Maybe draw a slight line aboue the eye to indicate the eyelid? It would indicate that they're partially closed.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 03:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice Blank - CBA Actually pretty happy with this. I wanted to capture the youthful energy and joy of a new apprentice. The position actually turned out pretty well, I think. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 01:09, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I love these! Something about them looks too straight though. Would you mind a redline? It'll be simpler than trying to put what I mean into words and too straight isn't the most helpful thing to say. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 14:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, a redline would be very helpful. :) Jayie Unwritten words~ 15:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Something like this maybe?Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 03:23, September 3, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I made the changes with the legs, plus I tried to make it less straight by curving their spines and jutting their belly and chest out a bit, like a cat with bend when they're jumping like this. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Amazing! CBA? Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 03:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC)